


Batman x Reader: Short Stories & Prompts

by bigbadbatswife



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadbatswife/pseuds/bigbadbatswife
Summary: A collection of short stories and prompts about love and a certain brooding Bat.
Relationships: Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 59





	1. More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Summary - After another messy breakup, Y/N starts to believe that she really isn’t enough for anyone.

You didn’t hear him enter your apartment nor did you hear him when he called your name several times. Of course, you were too busy crying to pay attention to your surroundings. You only became aware of Bruce’s presences when he sat down next to you on your sofa, wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap. You didn’t wonder how he had gotten in since you had given him a key ages ago. 

You curled up into his embrace, head on his chest, hands gripping his shirt. His arms tightened around you and he started to to rub your back to try and soothe you. It had the complete opposite and only made you cry harder. To the point where you started to struggle to breathe properly, which caused you to panic. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” Bruce said, clearly sensing your panic. “You’re okay. Just focus on my voice okay? Inhale.” 

You did your best to follow his instructions, to regain control of your breathing, and you were actually doing well, but then your mind reminded you why you were crying in the first place, and you started all over again. This happened a couple of times and you waited for Bruce to get frustrated with you. Waited for him to realise that you weren’t worth his time and energy and for him to get up and leave, but he never did. He continued to hold you and talk to you and guide your breathing.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually he managed to calm you down. Even so, you stayed in his embrace and Bruce made no move to move you. In fact, despite the fact you were no longer crying, he continued to rub your back. He did, however, break the silence between you. 

“What happened?”

“What happened? How about my boyfriend, sorry ex-boyfriend, called just so he could break up with me,” you replied as you let go of your grip on his shirt and wiped your eyes. “Claimed I wasn’t “enough”, whatever the fuck that’s supposed to mean.”

“Bastard,” he said with the slightest hint of a Batman growl. It wasn’t often that you heard Bruce swear, but when he did, you knew just how pissed off he was.

“Yeah, that’s what I said right before I hung up and blocked him.” You moved out of Bruce’s embrace and off of his lap, so you could sit back on the sofa, next to him. Looking down, you ran your hands through hair. You sighed heavily. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s right. People would probably stop leaving if I was.” 

As soon as those words left your mouth, you felt Bruce’s hand come up to cup your face and gently make you look at him. You could see the sadness in his blue eyes at what you had just said. 

“Don’t you ever say that again,” His voice was gentle, but stern. “Don’t you ever  _ think  _ that. Especially when it couldn’t be further than the truth. You are more than enough and just because that fucker couldn’t see that…” Bruce trailed off, pulled away and diverted his eyes away from you. 

Confused by his sudden change in behaviour, you carefully reached out and took one of his hands in your. His eyes looked down to where you were holding his hand, but other than that he didn’t say or do anything. 

“Bruce?” You called out, unsure of what else to say exactly. You felt like there was something he wanted to say something, but seemingly didn’t trust himself to actually say it. “What is it?” 

“He didn’t deserve you. None of them deserve you.” Bruce looked up at you and you could see a swirl of emotion in his eyes that you hadn’t seen before. “Hell,  _ I  _ don’t deserve you.” 

He didn’t need to say more for you to know exactly what Bruce was more or less confessing to you. Maybe if you hadn’t known each other for practically your entire lives or if you hadn’t been feeling the same way for literally years, you probably would’ve reacted extremely poorly to this revelation. Especially since your ex had just left your heart in a complete mess. Instead, you took a moment for your brain to absorb the fact that Bruce felt the  _ same way _ .

“Bruce…” 

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have said anything. Not after you’ve just gotten out of a relationship. It’s selfish of me.” 

You shook your head and chuckled a little. 

“You are many things, but selfish isn’t one of them. And… I feel the same way, but I’m not ready for another relationship right now. It would be selfish of  _ me  _ to ask you to wait till I am.” 

“I would happily wait for you, Y/N. No matter how long it takes.”

“In that case, I suppose, we both have something to look forward to at some point,” you replied before pulling Bruce into a hug. He hugged you back tightly. As you hugged, you thought of something. 

“Why did you come over?” you asked because you definitely hadn’t called him to. 

“I had a strong feeling that something was wrong.” 

You smile because of course he did. Maybe the two of you were supposed to be after all. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comforts Bruce after a nightmare and assures him that nothing will take her away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nightmares

The city outside your window was painted in a soft blue light as dawn slowly approached. Your bedroom was also bathed in the blue light. 

You didn’t normally wake up this early, but Bruce had roused you. He had been grunting and groaning in his sleep, but it had been a sudden jolt of moment from him that had fully woken you up. This was nothing new to you as you were well aware of the nightmares that Bruce suffered.

After he had woken you up, you had laid there and watched him for a few minutes. Since he ceased to make anymore noises or movement, you decided it best to not wake him up and just leave him to sleep. After all he barely got enough sleep as it was, so you weren’t going to wake him unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Feeling thirsty, you decided to get up and fetch yourself a glass of water. Before carefully leaving the bed, Bruce made a small mewl so you leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. The kiss seemed to ease some of the tension in his body.

You quickly and quietly made your way to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. You grabbed a glass off of the counter, filled it and took a long drink. 

“Y/N?!” Bruce’s sudden and panicked voice rang out. Immediately you set the glass down and quickly made your way back to the bedroom. 

He was sat up in bed, breathing heavily and, in the early morning light, you could the sheen of sweat covered his body. Apparently the nightmare had picked up quite a bit after you had left the room. 

As soon as you were close enough, Bruce pulled you onto his lap. His arms wrapped around your waist and he buried his head in the crook of your neck, taking a deep breath of your scent to help calm himself. You held him close and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“It’s okay, I’m here. I didn’t mean to panic you,” you whispered, as well as any other comforting words you could think of to help soothe him. It was a few minutes before Bruce finally spoke. 

“I lost you. I wasn’t fast enough and I lost you.” 

“I’m fine, it was just a dream. Besides, nothing could ever take me away from you.” 

Bruce pulled away a little so he could look at you. 

“You can’t say that. You don’t know, one day…” 

You cut him off with a gentle kiss, which he returned. When you pulled away you cupped either side of his jaw. “Bruce Thomas Wayne, nothing and I mean _nothing_ will ever take me away from you. Understood?” 

He was silent for a minute and you thought he was going to protest against what you had just said, but he nodded instead. Bruce then pulled you back down to the mattress with him. You rested your head against this chest and he kept his arms wrapped around you. He kissed the top of your head. 

“I love you Y/N.” 

“I love you too Bruce.”


	3. A Lazy Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bruce enjoy a lazy afternoon together

It was one of those rare afternoons. An afternoon where both you and Bruce, for once, had no prior commitments to anyone or anything. Where the two of you could just lay, stretched out on the sofa, wrapped up in each other’s embrace 

You were laying on top of him, your head resting right where you could hear the steady beating of his heart. As well as feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. One of Bruce’s hands rested on your waist, whilst the other played with your hair in that way that you enjoyed. Neither of you said anything, you didn’t need to. You were simply enjoying each other’s presence. It was absolutely bliss. Especially after not having seen each other properly for the past week. 

As you laid there, you couldn’t help, but feel incredible honoured that he was here. You knew Bruce could easily be spending his free time down in the batcave, working on an active case before his nightly patrol, or he could be with Lucius, working on something new together. But he wasn’t. He was here with you. How long he would stay, you didn’t know (after all, once the sun set, Gotham would no doubt need him once more), so you were going to savour every last second that you could with him. 

Eventually though, feeling warm, safe and very much loved, you ended up dozing off.

When you woke up, you expected to wake up on the sofa alone. Instead you woke up very much like you had fallen asleep, on top of Bruce. The only differences was that a blanket had been draped over the two of you and it was dark out now. The fact that Bruce was still here meant that he hadn’t gone out on patrol which was extremely unusual for him.

Confused, you readjusted your position so you could look up at him. Your eyes met his stunning blue ones. Bruce smiled at you. 

“How’d you sleep?” Bruce asked as he slowly ran his fingers through your hair before bringing his hand down to cup your jaw. You subconsciously leaned into his touch.

“I slept great, but, uh, I thought you would’ve left by now,” you replied. “Not that I want you to leave! You know I hate it when you leave,” you quickly added when he raised his eyebrow slightly. He chuckled. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you. Besides, with our busy schedules, I’ve barely seen you lately. I’ve missed you and I wanted to spend some time with you. Anyway, I think Gotham can survive one night without me.” Bruce leaned forward and kissed you. You smiled against his lips accidentally breaking the kiss.

“I’ve missed you too, but are you sure Gotham won’t burn down without you around?” You were well aware of just how important Batman was to Gotham. How the city constantly needed him more often than not. You didn’t want to be the reason something horrific happened because he had decided to take the night off to be with you. 

“I should hope not. Anyway, if something does happen, Gordon knows how to contact me. Unless that happens, I don’t plan on going anywhere tonight.” 

You smiled even wider at that. Bruce was taking a night off of patrol just for  _ you _ . You couldn’t describe just how special that made you feel, but you could certainly show it. So you kissed him long and deeply before pulling away.

“In that case, we’d better make up for lost time.” 


	4. Something I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the song 'Something I Need' by OneRepublic

It was still pitch black in Wayne Manor’s master bedroom when Bruce opened his eyes. A quick glance to the clock on the nightstand let him know that it was only 1:30am. Usually at this time he’d still be running across the rooftops of Gotham, ready to ruin another group of criminals’ night. The reason he wasn’t was curled up, fast asleep, next to him. 

Y/N. Her head was on his chest, she had an arm draped over him and their legs were intertwined. His own arms were wrapped around her, making sure to keep her close to him. As he looked at her sleeping form, a small genuine smile only she could ever draw from him made its way onto his face. 

He couldn’t remember when it had started (perhaps shortly after she had moved in with him?), but they had come to an agreement that every week he would take at least one night off. When it had first started he didn’t think he would be able to do it, that he’d be too restless. Then, as that first night drew to a close, as they finally settled down after a long and intense session of love making, he realised he hadn’t thought about going out as Batman once. Taking the night off (especially to be with the one he loved most), was far easier than he had originally thought it might be. 

There was, of course, times when he would have to skip his night off because a supervillain was wreaking havoc across Gotham once more or someone was trying to take over the world, but she understood. Y/N always understood.

Bruce had learnt a long time ago that she was too good for him. She always had been and she always would be. A man like him didn’t deserve someone like her in his life. Not with all of his issues. She deserved so much better than him; nothing could convince him otherwise. 

When he had first figured that out he had tried to get her to see that. He had tried speeches, had tried distancing himself and shutting her out. He had even tried to break up with her so that she could find someone better, but dammit was she stubborn. Far more stubborn than he could ever be, was what Alfred had once told him. Nothing he said or did would dissuade her from staying by his side, from loving him and Bruce was grateful for that fact because without her… Without her, he probably wouldn’t be alive right now.

When Y/N had first entered his life, he had been heading down a dark path that had been certain to end with him six feet under the ground. With her here with him, he had a reason to keep fighting, a reason to keep living. Something he hadn’t had since that night in that alleyway. As long as she was here, no matter how impossible a situation might seem, he would always find a way to come home to her, alive. He owed her that much after everything she had done for him.

Ever since she had entered his life, ever since they had gotten together, just by loving him and understanding him and accepting him, she had done so much for him. As a result, he was willing to do what it took to keep her safe because he needed her. Fuck, did he need her. Without her, there was no doubt in his mind, he’d end up straight back in that dark place he had been in and it would certainly kill him.

She was his rock, his anchor, the person who kept him grounded. His north star. The only one, other than Alfred, who was capable of putting up with him and his bullshit and he loved her for all of it and more. When he thought he couldn’t possibly love her more than he already did…

“Bruce?” The sound of her voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, baby,” he replied, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Just thinking about how much I love you.” A sleepy smile made its way onto her face and she snuggled closer to him.

“I love you too, Bruce.” 


End file.
